


【thesewt】Carmen 中

by maybeiwillheal



Category: fantastic beast - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 这篇是Theseus和Lily，pwp孕期性爱/黑化（？/监禁/女性器官描写，感觉Lily有点渣…总之慎入





	【thesewt】Carmen 中

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是Theseus和Lily，pwp  
> 孕期性爱/黑化（？/监禁/女性器官描写，感觉Lily有点渣…总之慎入

斯卡曼德夫人生病了。  
她消失在了名媛们的社交场里，传言被她的丈夫送到乡下去养病了。  
卡勒姆再一次来到那个广场中央，衣着靓丽的名媛们依然坐在桌前喝着下午茶，娇俏的调笑声冲淡了隆冬的寂寥，而人群中缺少的那一抹红却成为了他的心病。  
他的情人再也没出现在那里，就像从未出现过那样。

忒修斯堪堪抓住了莉莉不盈一握的脚踝，扣紧的金链被晃得叮当作响。他的妻子不是忠贞的天后，她会背着自己在花园里偷偷幽会她年轻的情人，渴望自由的鸟儿被囚进了主人描金镶玉的牢笼里，终究一辈子都是他的金丝雀。  
看着床铺上安睡的莉莉，幽闭的地下室里仅有几盏灯照亮，妻子姣好的面容在影影绰绰的灯光下纯真无邪，就像是几年前那个初嫁入斯卡曼德家的新妇。  
他抚摸着妻子微微隆起的光洁腹部，温暖的触感告诉他那里正在孕育着一个新的生命。也许是出于母亲的本能，他看见莉莉在睡梦中微微地皱起了秀气的眉头，以保护的姿态将纤细的手搭在了自己的腹部。  
家庭医生告诉他，他的妻子已经有了两个月的身孕。  
那当然是他的孩子，也只能是他的孩子。  
三个月前的一个夜晚，幽会完回到家的小妻子正面撞上了等在客厅的丈夫。她的丈夫，斯卡曼德公爵，坐在那张昂贵的羊皮沙发里，温柔又失落地看着她。她跪在丈夫的膝前，像一只摇尾乞怜的宠物那样。珍珠似的眼泪弄花了精心画好的妆容，她祈求着丈夫原谅她的不洁。而忒修斯只是一言不发地任她的眼泪沾湿了自己的西装，然后抚摸着妻子柔顺的头发。  
他牵起妻子的手将带到了那个隐蔽的地下室里，那是除他之外无人踏足过的禁地。他的妻子像是被苹果引诱的天真的母鹿，一步步踏进了猎人的捕兽夹里。  
那间地下室被装潢成了卧室的模样，华丽程度比起他们平日住的那间有过之而无不及。她的衣服被丈夫神不知鬼不觉的脱下，情人没有她的身上留下痕迹，但她的穴还是红肿的，里面甚至还有莽撞的情人留下的体液。她不敢给丈夫看到这一幕，下意识用手指挡住了腿间的私密。  
“我不会怪你。”忒修斯拉开了她遮挡的手，吻遍了她全身然后温柔地告诉她。  
我将永远爱你，即便你自甘下贱像个婊子那样向别人敞开了你的双腿。让别人亲吻了你花朵一样的嘴唇，抚摸的乳房，你的小腿，然后掰开你隐秘的双腿用他肮脏的阴茎进入，玷污了你，甚至企图让你为他怀上一个流着他血液的孽种。  
你永远是我的妻子，高贵的斯卡曼德夫人，你只能诞下留着斯卡曼德家族血脉的孩子。

他分开了妻子的腿，用手指剥开了猩红的唇瓣，那里甚至依旧湿润着，“真脏啊。”还流着别的男人的精液，“需要我为你清洗干净吗？”没有等到莉莉的回应，他自顾着掰开了妻子僵硬的膝盖，双手死死箍着它们，附身上去吻住了红肿着的穴口，用舌尖挑开两片花瓣直直探向了花芯里。莉莉秀气的双足踩在他的双肩上弄皱了那件昂贵的外套，但他丝毫不在意，灵活的舌头反复舔弄着妻子还没完全合拢的肉穴，舌尖在内壁上搜刮着，仿佛要将她里里外外彻底清洗一遍。这样的动作并没有让私处变得干燥，反而流出了越来越多的水，彻底打湿了她的下体。一番近乎粗暴的侵略之后，忒修斯缓缓的直起身来，掏出他随身的丝绸手帕缓慢而优雅地擦拭着自己嘴角边溢出的液体，然后随手将弄脏的帕子丢到了地板上。  
莉莉半躺在床上惊恐得看着她的丈夫，她甚至忘记了自己还保持着一个羞耻的姿势分开双腿面对着忒修斯。睁大了的双眼里闪烁着泪光，看起来像是一只被猎人用枪管指着的鹿。  
忒修斯看着她受到刺激后变得更湿的穴，嘴角噙起了一抹笑，“原来你喜欢这样，真是淫荡。”他坐在床沿上，伸出一只手指缓缓地埋进了妻子柔软的阴道里，“你应该早点告诉我的，你喜欢别人触碰你的阴道。”  
“我总是会满足你的，不是吗？”整个手指都没入其中，他弯曲着指节轻轻刮弄着内壁上的褶皱，对妻子颤抖的大腿视若无睹，  
“没有人能像我一样满足你所有的需求，阿尔忒弥斯。因为我是你的丈夫，而满足妻子的要求是每个丈夫的义务。”  
众神之父盛怒，赫拉的双手被锁上了金链悬吊在奥林匹斯山。  
那天晚上他将莉莉锁在城堡的地下室内，一遍又一遍地进入了他。少妇的下体被操得翻开，变成了熟透了的浆果的红色。蜜液不受控制的向外流淌打湿了他们身下的床单，妻子的子宫内被射满了精液。白嫩的乳房被丈夫捏得一片紫红，乳尖几乎被啃咬得破了皮，甚至连臀肉都被掐得通红。忒修斯不是她小心翼翼的情人，他一反常态地在妻子身上留下一块块属于自己的痕迹，像是一头雄狮那样用自己的体液标记着自己的领地宣告主权。  
莉莉被他弄得疲倦不堪，她放弃了抵抗，默默承受着丈夫对自己的不忠行为的不满。散落在身上细碎的疼痛并为让她在这场疯狂的性爱中感到不适，反而刺激了她的感官带来了更多的快感。她半睁开眼迷糊地看着自己的丈夫，心底竟然滋生出一股浓烈的爱意，那是她婚后生活里从未有过的。翻涌的情欲很快掩盖了她的思绪，她又一次高潮了，阴核不受控制地不断涌出淫液，她已经不记得这是她今晚第几次的潮吹，身下的床单湿得像是尿床了一样。摸着被射得臌胀的小腹，也许她今晚真的会怀上一个孩子，昏迷之前莉莉这样想着。

距离她消失在公众的视野里已经整整三个月了。  
她被囚禁在那间阴暗的地下室里，终日没有离开过那张雕花的大床半步，一日三餐全由斯卡曼德家的老管家送到床上，根本无需忒修斯吩咐什么，伺候了整个斯卡曼德家族一辈子的老管家自然懂得闭上自己的嘴。  
被关进地下室的第二个月初她被告知自己怀孕了。  
莉莉能明显得感觉到自己的身体在发生改变，那是出于女性的一种本能反应。忒修斯并没有克扣她的日常用度，反而加倍的为他的妻子送上最好的一切。她的胃口递增，原本瘦削的脸庞变得圆润起来，透出红润的光泽。她现在像是一颗被涵养得极美的珍珠，浑身上下都散发着迷人的气质，甚至在灯光下，她的皮肤能透出那种婴儿才拥有的光泽。忒修斯结束办公后就会来到地下室里陪伴自己怀孕的妻子，他将头深深的埋进了小妻子的颈窝里，伸手环住了她因为怀孕而变得富有肉感的纤腰。也许是怀孕的原因，她的身上开始散发着一股淡淡的乳香，忒修斯爱极了她身上的这股味道，他习惯把脸埋进那对因为怀孕而肿胀得乳房之间，然后用嘴去吮吸着小妈妈的乳头。  
如果忽略莉莉脚上那条金色的链条，这是多么温情的一副画面。

他再一次的来到了地下室里。  
将近四个月的囚禁让莉莉变得安之若素，她靠坐在床边借着灯光翻看着一本关于孕期的书。她穿着城里最好的裁缝店为她特别定制的孕期裙，纯白的棉布裙遮到了脚踝处，袖口和领子被钳上了柔软而美观的荷叶边，她像天使一样坐在那，谁能想到天使圣洁的衣裙下竟然空无一物。  
她听到了丈夫的脚步声，甚至从忒修斯打开门的那一瞬间，室外的风将他身上的气味吹进来时她就忍不住要热泪盈眶了。长时间的囚禁竟然让她对自己的丈夫产生了一种强烈的依赖感，那也许是女孩的天性。她会因为长时间没有得到丈夫的触摸而哭泣，然后把头埋进他们的枕头里汲取着上面残留的忒修斯的味道。她偶尔也会想起那个来自贫民窟的情人，也许他早已离开了这座城市也说不定。  
她的下体又湿润了。  
怀孕时过剩的荷尔蒙让她的性欲有增无减，光是闻到丈夫的味道就能让她的私处湿得一塌糊涂。她的乳房开始分泌乳汁了，乳白色的液体如果没有丈夫每晚替她吸出来第二天就会打湿她胸前的布料，纯白的裙子被乳尖溢出的奶汁浸透变成了半透明状，这让小妈妈看起来清纯又淫荡，浑身散发着怀孕时特有的性感。  
丈夫的大手摸进了她的裙底里，果然已经是湿漉漉的一片。她拉着丈夫的衣领，主动地送上了自己玫瑰色的唇，两人缠绵的接吻，坐在丈夫大腿上的臀部明显能感觉到丈夫胯下硬的发烫的巨物。  
忒修斯进来时就关掉了主要的灯光，他脱下了她宽大的衣裙，地下室里的温度被开得很足，即便浑身赤裸孕妇也感觉不到任何寒冷。他为她拆开了礼物——一件狐狸毛皮草。雪白的皮毛披在小妻子的光裸的身体上，堪堪遮住了挺翘的乳头，露出了小半节圆润的乳房，风骚的装扮与她脸上天真的表情形成了强烈的视觉反差，幽暗的灯光下美得像一幅名画那样。  
温柔的母亲抱着自己的肚子缓缓坐在了丈夫耸立的性器上，浑圆的臀部前后摇晃着摩挲着。太激烈的性爱很可能会让她流产，索性忒修斯将做爱时的主动权交到了母性泛滥的小妻子手上，他坐在床沿负责欣赏着妻子的表情。  
莉莉骑在他身上取悦着自己，温热的蜜穴吞吐着丈夫粗长的阴茎，一下下得顶进她的子宫口。厚实的皮草让她身上起了一层薄汗，忒修斯却不允许她将它脱下来。小妈妈有些委屈的裹紧了那片不规则的昂贵披肩。  
上下涌动的动作让她的乳头不断在丈夫的面前来回摆动，像是故意勾引他去吮吸一样。忒修斯咬住了它，发胀的乳头受到挤压瞬间涌出了乳汁，白嫩的乳房瞬间变得奶香四溢。贴心的丈夫不断替涨奶的妻子吞咽着多余的乳汁，莉莉用她的手臂环住了丈夫的颈部，让他的脸挨着自己的胸脯更近了些。  
“我要送给你一个礼物。”  
丈夫埋在她松软的乳肉间闷闷地开口，莉莉垂下头来看着他，身下的动作也跟着停了下来。忒修斯却继续享受着，一边舔弄着妻子敏感的乳头一边开口，“你可以过来了。”  
她抬起了头，才发现门边原来站着一个人，正错愕地看着他们 ——她的情夫，卡勒姆。

tbc.


End file.
